Fidèle violence
by Alaiya
Summary: OS - Kubota n'a rien d'un mec normal. Et Komiya le sait.


**Titre : **Fidèle violence

**Communauté / Jour/Thème**: 31 Jours / 28 février / épique + Thème optionnel : drogue

**Personnages**: Makoto Kubota / Nobuo Komiya

**Rating**: PG-13

**Nombre de mots**: # 800

**Spoilers** : Tomes 1 et 2

**Disclaimer**: A Kazuya Minekura

* * *

**Fidèle violence**

Komiya se souvenait de ce jour comme si c'était hier. Bon, d'accord, il ne datait que de quelques semaines, mais il savait, en cet instant très précis où il allait crever, qu'il s'en serait de toute manière rappelé toute sa vie.

Cinq gars. Ils appartenaient tous au clan Tojou, leurs rivaux devant l'éternel, ceux qu'immanquablement les jeunes d'Izumo croisaient à la limite de leurs territoires respectifs dès lors qu'il s'agissait d'assurer les livraisons de dope, à destination des déchets et autres rebuts dépendants que cette ville procréait à la chaîne. Komiya n'oubliait pas qu'il n'y avait pas si longtemps, il consommait lui aussi. Mais à petites doses ; c'est qu'il fallait être lucide pour faire ce job.

Ils étaient tombés sur Kubota – à moins que ce ne fût l'inverse ? Komiya ne le saurait jamais – au détour d'une foule, d'une rue, puis d'une impasse. Cinq contre un. D'autres auraient tenté de fuir. De sauver leur peau. Une réaction saine et indispensable, à la portée de n'importe qui. Mais pas de Makoto Kubota. Lui, il était resté là, paisible, la dégaine nonchalante, clope au bec et lunettes basses sur le nez. Et ça avait commencé.

Jusqu'ici, Komiya avait été sûr et certain que Kubota n'avait pas détecté sa présence ce jour-là. Il l'était beaucoup moins à présent, que le sang s'écoulait hors de ses plaies au même rythme que ses souvenirs. Le poing du premier n'atteignit jamais sa cible ; Makoto l'étala d'un coup dans le foie, si brutal que les quatre autres en demeurèrent médusés une seconde de trop. Le chef des juniors d'Izumo leur faisait déjà face. Il n'en fallut pas plus. A qui récupéra une barre de fer, à qui enfila un poing américain, à qui s'empara d'une lourde chaîne, au quatrième enfin qui se rua à l'assaut de l'homme seul. Kubota n'avait pas la moindre chance de s'en sortir. Collé au mur, à l'angle de l'impasse, Komiya n'avait pas bougé. Non pas qu'il ne l'avait pas souhaité – après tout, il était le second en chef, il se devait d'intervenir – mais il n'avait pas pu. Pas devant un tel ballet. Du moins ce fut ainsi qu'il qualifia le combat qui s'était déroulé ce jour-là sous ses yeux, lui la petite frappe qui n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans un opéra. Chacun des gestes de Kubota était élégant dans son extrême violence. Ses poings, ses pieds virevoltaient de l'un à l'autre de ses adversaires, avec une précision clinique et un toucher redoutable. Il était seul mais semblait être une dizaine. Où que Komiya ait regardé ce jour-là, il avait vu Makoto. Il était partout. Pour prendre les coups – son visage s'était tuméfié progressivement, sa chemise s'était déchirée – et pour les rendre. Méthodique. Froid. Impitoyable. En regardant cet homme impassible et silencieux se battre comme si toute sa vie se résumait à cette simple routine, en voyant ses traits ne rien trahir de la douleur qui, inévitablement, lui transperçait tout le corps, Komiya avait senti ses jambes fléchir, et son ventre se creuser d'un vide qui ne demandait soudain qu'à être rempli. Cette force et cette puissance, il s'était surpris ce jour-là à vouloir les ressentir au plus profond de lui-même. Pour les comprendre. Pour les adorer.

Komiya avait fini par se montrer, une fois les cinq hommes étalés sur un sol recouvert de sang. Tant bien que mal, et en faisant attention de ne pas glisser, il s'était rapproché de Kubota, qui l'avait regardé venir vers lui, affalé contre un mur, ses yeux étroits et impavides bien à l'abri derrière ses lunettes intactes. Son second avait observé encore une seconde le champ de massacre autour de lui, et n'avait pu réprimer un rire nerveux. C'était un truc de fou. Un truc qu'il n'avait jamais vu et qu'il n'était pas bien certain d'avoir envie de revoir à l'occasion. Komiya n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lui demander s'il avait pris quelque chose de pas très net. Après tout, il y avait ces rumeurs qui couraient sur une dope nouvelle génération qui, disait-on tout bas, transformait ses consommateurs en bêtes sauvages…

Pour toute réponse, il eut droit à un sourire qui lui coupa le sifflet. Un sourire large de gosse presque heureux – pas tout à fait – avant que Kubota ne l'assure qu'il ne touchait à rien qui soit autre chose que de la nicotine. Et de lui proposer d'aller poursuivre la partie de jeu vidéo que tous deux avaient laissée en plan quelques heures plus tôt.

Komiya lui avait tendu la main pour l'aider à se relever. Son chef l'avait saisie, plus par politesse qu'autre chose, et avait marché, seul et sans assistance à ses côtés, jusqu'au quartier général d'Izumo.

Ce jour-là, Komiya se promit deux choses : la première, d'arrêter la dope le jour même et la seconde, de suivre Kubota. Où qu'il aille, quoi qu'il dise, quoi qu'il fasse, Komiya serait là. A jamais.

**FIN**


End file.
